


[Podfic of] I [Heart] You

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Curses, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: “Steve’s been hit with a curse,” Natasha said. She said it calmly, so Bucky didn’t immediately go flying out of the apartment to tear apart the Tower in search of Steve. Then again, Natasha would probably be calm if New York City spontaneously burst into flames. He lowered the coffee pot and squinted at her.“Of course he has,” he said. He felt, abruptly, exhausted. “What is it?”“The witch kept ranting about sexual repression and archaic moral principles,” she continued blithely.“It’s not like you to prevaricate, Romanov.”Natasha pressed her lips together. For a moment, Bucky thought she might start laughing. “It might be easier just to show you.OR: Steve’s been hit with a rather telling curse.





	[Podfic of] I [Heart] You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I [Heart] You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618426) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



  
**Cover art by Lucifuge5**  
 **Length:** 0:17:34  
 **File size:** 11 MB  
 **Stream or download:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Nm99IsHHYaa8oiTGakxF4jkjW9J9M1zl) (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Recording this podfic was a wonderfully joyful experience. Thank you, Writeonclara, for the podfic permission :D!


End file.
